Геолого-разведочные работы
Конъюнктура По ЖМК thumb|ЖМК (провинция Кларион-Клиппертон, Тихий океан) thumb|Распространение железомарганцевых, сульфидных и фосфоритовых образований в Мировом океане thumb|Основная масса конкреций залегает на рыхлых осадках в один слой. Конкреции формируют гигантские скопления на океаническом дне. В зависимости от глубины океана и состава вмещающих осадков происходят изменения и в составе конкреций, которые четко отражаются в их цвете, формах и структуре поверхности (сглаженности-шероховатости). Существующие морфогенетические классификации позволяют по внешним признакам определять примерный состав конкреционных руд непосредственно на борту судна По разным оценкам, конкреций в океанах до 1,5 млрд тонн. В состав конкреций входят Mn(22,3-23,5%), Fe(4,5-5,6%), Co(0,19-0,22%), Ni(1,24-1,54%), Cu(1-1,17%), Zn(0,113-0,117%). Часто присутствуют и другие примеси. Такой состав делает выгодной их добычу. Большинство конкреций находится на границе осадка с водой, но иногда конкреции погребены осадками. Образуются конкреции из общего фонда океанского марганца, особенно увеличивающегося в зонах выхода гидротерм («черных курильщиков»). Придонные воды и тонкий поверхностный слой осадка в зоне красных глин содержат кислород. В этом слое минералы железа и марганца начинают образовывать корки и конкреции. ---- A company Kennecott Copper had explored the potential profits in manganese nodule mining and found that it wasn't worth the cost. Other than the environmental issues and the fact that the profits had to be shared, there was not any cheap way to get the manganese nodules off the sea floor. In the meantime, interest in the extraction of nodules had waned. Three factors were largely responsible: the difficulty and expense of developing and operating mining technology that could economically remove the nodules from depths of five or six kilometers and transport them to the ocean surface, the high taxes the international community would charge for the mining, and the continuing availability of the key minerals from land-based sources at market prices. The commercial extraction of polymetallic nodules is not considered likely to occur during the next two decades. Россия Предстоит комплексное рассмотрение вопроса о геологическом изучении и освоении минерально-сырьевых ресурсов континентального шельфа Российской Федерации, а также Мирового океана за пределами национальной юрисдикции. Суммарная площадь принадлежащих России акваторий составляет 6,3 млн квадратных километров, из них более 4,2 млн квадратных километров являются перспективными по нефти и газу - по углеводородам. При этом наиболее перспективные районы нам известны: это Арктика, конечно, и Дальний Восток. Вместе с тем из северных и дальневосточных морей лишь Баренцево, Карское и Охотское моря характеризуются как умеренно изученные, однако их изученность в десятки, а иногда в сотни раз уступает изученности зарубежных акваторий Соединенных Штатов Америки, Норвегии, Великобритании. Если сравнивать изученность шельфов у нас и у них - в десятки и сотни раз меньше! Я имею в виду у нас. Мы вынуждены сегодня констатировать, что общая геолого-геофизическая изученность российских акваторий является, во-первых, крайне низкой, а во-вторых, весьма неравномерной. Вместе с тем даже в условиях, когда финансирование из федерального бюджета не превышало 5% от общих затрат недропользователей на проведение геологоразведочных работ, в их результате на шельфе уже открыто 51 месторождение нефти и газа, 9 из которых - так называемые транзитные, то есть расположенные частично на суше, частично на шельфе. К наиболее значимым месторождениям можно отнести Штокмановское, всем уже хорошо известное, Приразломное (в Баренцевом море), Ленинградское, Русановское, Юхаровское и Каменномысское (в Карском море), Аркутун-Дагинское, Пильтун-Астохское, Лунское, Чайво (на шельфе острова Сахалин) и месторождение имени Филановского и Хвалынское на Каспии. В 2009 году практически завершены все геологоразведочные работы на шельфе в Каспийском и Охотском морях. В текущем году все работы за счет средств федерального бюджета будут сосредоточены на арктических акваториях - то есть в 2010 году все средства на шельфовую геологоразведку мы направляем только на Арктику. Проблемы чисто организационного плана, также существенно сдерживающие освоение континентального шельфа: * В 2008 году были внесены изменения в Закон «О недрах», коренным образом изменившие процедуру предоставления участков недр в пользование. Все участки недр континентального шельфа России были отнесены к участкам недр федерального значения, распределение которых осуществляется по решениям Правительства без проведения конкурсов и аукционов. В соответствии с новыми правилами, круг потенциальных недропользователей был резко ограничен. В настоящее время он состоит по существу из двух государственных компаний: «Газпром» и «Роснефть». Кроме того, геологическое изучение, как самостоятельный вид пользования недрами континентального шельфа, был вообще исключен из перечня возможных видов пользования недрами, что также не стимулирует проведение работ по воспроизводству минерально-сырьевой базы и ограничивает возможности государства по получению дополнительной геологической информации. 30 Марта 2010 Заместитель Председателя Правительства Российской Федерации С.Б.Иванов провел заседание Морской коллегии при Правительстве Российской Федерации ---- * http://www.rosnedra.com/article/2902.html Финансирование геологоразведочных работ из федерального бюджета в 2009 году составило 18,9 млрд рублей, в нынешнем году (2010) на эти цели выделяется 20,2 млрд. По данным источников РБК daily, доходы бюджета от предоставления геологической информации за последние три года составили полмиллиарда рублей. ---- Оснащенность * http://www.dvcongress.ru/Doklad/Shpikerman.PDF Шпикерман В.И. Ведущий научный сотрудник Всероссийского научно- исследовательского геологического института им. А.П. Карпинского Санкт-Петербург, Россия в 2000-2002 годах МПР России была предпринята беспрецедентная акция по техническому перевооружению отрасли. Было закуплено современное оборудование, позволяющее ликвидировать глубокое отставание России в области изотопной геологии, химико-аналитических методов исследования вещества, дистанционных и компьютерных технологий. Сегодня при наличии современных методов обработки аэромагнитных, гравиметрических и сейсмических материалов и современной аналитической базы, располагающей разнообразными изотопными и изотопно-геохимическими технологиями исследований, новейшими прецизионнымиметодами количественного определения вещества, наличии высококачественной дистанционной основы, использовании компьютерных ГИС-технологий, мы можем рассчитывать на получение качественно нового результата при проведении этих исследований. В 2005 году МПР России и Роснедра завершили разработку «Долгосрочной государственной программы изучения недр и воспроизводства минерально-сырьевой базы России на основе баланса потребления и воспроизводства минерального сырья (2005-2010 годы и до 2020 года)» и «Среднесрочной программы геологоразведочных работ общегеологического и специального назначения по региональному изучению недр суши, континентального шельфа Российской Федерации, Арктики и Антарктики на период 2006-2008 годы и до 2010 года» Центр изотопных исследований (ЦИИ) ВСЕГЕИ по своей оснащенности и возможностям не имеет аналогов в России. В настоящее время в ЦИИ проводится работа по созданию изотопно-геохимических паспортов важнейших рудных (Норильский рудный район, Дукат, Олимпиаднинское, Сухой Лог, и др.) и нефтяных месторождений. На основании этих паспортов может проводиться оперативная и достоверная оценка промышленной значимости вновь выявляемых объектов по их изотопным характеристикам на ранних стадиях геологических исследований. Возможности ЦИИ применяются и в действующей программе по созданию Госгеолкарты масштаба 1:1000000 третьего поколения для повышения качества и прогностической эффективности Госгеолкарт, выявления новых закономерностей размещения стратегических, остродефицитных и высоколиквидных видов минерального сырья и критериев их прогнозирования, эпох и этапов рудообразования. ---- Категория:Геология Категория:Конъюнктура Категория:Стратегия развития